


Sabriel Week 2013

by Mysteryanon_Amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryanon_Amy/pseuds/Mysteryanon_Amy
Summary: 7 prompts for 7 days of Sam/GabrielWritten in 2013.Cross posted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Sabriel Week 2013

When Sam was four years old he met an angel. He was kneeling next to the window, looking up at the stars and praying hard that his daddy would be safe. Dean said that dad worked hard and he always came home tired and bleeding. Sam prayed.

There was a soft glow of light at the window and a glowing figure appeared next to Sam. The boy jumped and backed away, eyes wide with terror.

“Who are you?” he whispered.

“I’m not gonna hurt you kid,” the figure replied in a chipper, male voice, “You were praying, weren’t you? So what do you need?”

Sam’s face went from fear to excitement. This was an angel, sent to help him! It must be!

“I want you to keep my daddy safe,” Sam said softly, taking a step to the angel, “I know he works hard, but he’s always hurt and I want him to be okay.”

“I can do that kid,” the angel said, reaching a glowing hand out, “Just keep praying, got it?”

Sam nodded eagerly. The angel chuckled and pressed a candy bar into Sam’s hands before disappearing.

True to his word, Sam prayed every night to that mysterious angel to keep his dad safe. When he turned thirteen he stopped praying for John and started praying for Dean. When he ran away to college, he prayed hard for Dean to be safe. He prayed for Jessica when they met, hoping that his past wouldn’t come back to hurt her.

Sam stopped praying after she died.

He didn’t pray for a long time.

Then a string of odd occurrences at a college brought him a janitor. A janitor with a voice like an angel and a sweet tooth like a trickster. A little janitor who made Sam feel like he was home again, made him feel safe.

When Dean fell asleep four towns over Sam went back to the auditorium and knelt down.

“Hey,” he said, “It’s um… been a while.”

“Wondered when you were going to call me up again,” a chipper voice said.

Sam looked up and saw that glowing, incandescent figure hovering above him. Warmth filled him and he found himself smile despite himself.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I said I’d look out for you,” the angel said, running a hand through Sam’s hair, “Why did you pray here? I mean really, of all places?”

“It’s just… I thought I met you. Like, as a human,” Sam said, “That sounds really pathetic heh, but I just wondered if you were still around. Or if…”

“If I just packed up and left?” the angel finished, “No chance. I like you.”

Sam smiled and reached out to take the candy bar extended towards him.

He prayed every night once again. The angel never showed up again. But Sam was beginning to wonder. He found that trickster again and there was something about him. Something that made Sam feel warm all over. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know what it was.

Until TV Land.

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel. The archangel?”

“Guilty. And you should know Sammy-boy. After all, you’ve seen me in all my honest to God glory, or well some of it. Can’t burn those pretty eyes out.”

“Something you wanna tell me Sam?” Dean turned to his brother.

“Remember how I said I pray every night?” Sam said, not taking his eyes off the man in the holy oil, “Well… sometimes they got answered.”

“By this douchebag?” Dean shouted.

“Not him in this form,” Sam explained, “He was more… glowy. More angelic I guess.”

“Aw, Sam, you’re making me blush,” Gabriel smirked, “Dean your brother has been praying to me since he was four years old. Prayed to me all the time in fact. Pretty sure I know more about him than you.”

“Sam? Is that true?” Dean’s voice hinted at hesitation.

“No!” Sam protested, “No, of course not.”

But he wasn’t so sure.

How many times, late at night, did he pray to that angel, to Gabriel, about all his problems? How many times did he pray about Azazel and his visions? How many times did he collapse and wonder if he was doing the right thing with Ruby? How many times did he beg for a sign, for some deliverance to show him he was on the right path? How often did he beg that Dean would just understand?

When he had no one else, when he couldn’t trust Bobby or Dean, Sam prayed. Gabriel would know more about him than anyone.

He prayed three days later.

The parking lot was empty. Giving up on the whole kneeling thing, Sam closed his eyes and just looked skyward.

“I don’t understand,” he said, “Just… why? All those times. Why didn’t you say anything? And why me? What could an archangel want with a thing like me.”

“You keep talking like that and maybe I’ll quit coming around.”

Sam turned and saw Gabriel. Not like before, with pure light, but just him in plaid and sneakers. His arms were crossed and he looked upset.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, “I didn’t think you’d show.”

“I said I’d look out for you,” Gabriel said, “And I have, haven’t I?”

“But why?” Sam asked, “I thought I was talking to some regular run-of-the-mill angel. Not… well not an archangel.”

“And what makes me so different?” Gabriel asked, “Being an archangel?”

“You’ve seen God,” Sam whispered, “You’re one of the top dogs up there. Or were, before you left. Why would something so good and perfect even bother meddling with me?”

“You’re still not on about that demon blood, are you Sam?” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I like you, okay kid? I’m here to stay and I’m gonna look out for you and your dick of a brother until I’m dead. Got it?”

“But why?” Sam asked, “After all that I’ve done? After all that I’ve told you? With Azazel and Ruby and the demon blood and being Lucifer’s vessel? I don’t deserve an angel, much less one like you.”

“You listen to me Sam Winchester,” Gabriel’s gold eyes flashed, “There’s an old story about two men. One man had a demon trailing him and the other had hundreds. When asked which of the two was more evil, most say the one with hundreds of demons. But that’s wrong. The man with one demon only needed one to lead him to darkness. The other man needed hundreds. So you tell me Sam, which man are you? The one who was tempted by one demon? Or the one tempted by hundreds?”

Sam didn’t have a reply. He stood there open mouthed, his brain trying to make some kind of connection.

“I missed you,” he managed, “Whenever you didn’t show up or when I wouldn’t pray. I missed you.”

“I missed you too kid,” Gabriel’s eyes softened and he smiled.


End file.
